


A New Day

by Finn



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn/pseuds/Finn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disillusioned, Akihito gives up photography. Time for Asami to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is one of my first English works that I wrote years ago. I found it, dusted it off and here it is. Sorry for any mistakes I made, my English still isn't perfect.

New day, new luck.  
Splashing Water on his face Akihito thought about what lay ahead of him. Getting dressed, trying to get at least one picture some newspaper or magazine was willing to buy so HE could pay his rent.  
He used to jump out of bed every day, ready and curios for everything the day might bring. For each day might be the ONE day that would be the most important one of his life.  
Well duh.  
28 years old, and he was still waiting.  
Starring into the mirror he saw a face that still looked boyish but weary. The dark rings under his eyes didn’t help, instead only pronounced the crowfeet which had started to show at the corner of his eyes.  
Good God, when had he started to get old? And still he hadn’t reached any of the goals he had set for himself. Rich, famous, with beautiful models at his side? Pft. Instead he had a cynical, perverse yakuza as a sometimes lover and still problems with paying his bills on time.  
Maybe his grandfather had had it right when he had told him many years ago to ‘Forget about your foolish hobby, get yourself a job that will bring food on the table. Sad as it is, we can’t live on hopes, dreams and wishes.’  
It had been a constant argument between the two of them, right up until his grandfather’s death 4 years ago. He hadn’t been able to prove his grandfather wrong. Instead, he seemed to prove him right.  
In that moment, the lights went out and Akihito remembered another bill which he had been unable to pay.  
It was time to jump over his own shadow and own up to live and reality. It seemed, even Takaba Akihito had to grow up.

*************************

It hadn’t been easy to find a job. He was a professional photographer, what experience did he have with office work?  
But finally, he had found a company willing to employ him. They didn’t expect much of him. Wear a suit and play maid for everything. The first hurt more than the latter, but they paid well and Akihito was willing to bury his pride somewhere 6feet under.  
His first paycheck, he used to restore heat and water. Who needed light anyway?

*************************

It was two months into his new job when Asami’s thugs picked him up when he was on his way home and brought him straight to Asami’s office.  
The Yakuza eyed him coolly and raised an eyebrow at his getup.  
“I thought they were kidding when they told me you had an office job and were wearing a suit. So, which poor sod are you tracking? I put my men on it, but they couldn’t find anything wrong with that company.”  
Akihito was too tired to feel annoyed about being followed. After ten hours of work he frankly didn’t care.  
“Look Asami, I’m working there. Not undercover, not trying to bring a crime lord down, just normal office work.”  
No reaction.  
Aikido wasn’t sure if Asami was still alive, but suddenly he blinked.  
“You… work in an office? You’ve become an OL?”  
“Now now, I started working in an office, I didn’t have a sex-change operation, so ‘office gent’ would be more like it.”  
Asami, wonders never ceased to exist it seems, cracked a small smile but was soon serious again.  
“So, enlighten me. Working in an office, no reports of you being in trouble, hell no report of you at all despite getting up, going to work, going home and to bed. Who are you and what happened to the real Akihito?”  
“Very funny. I just decided I had enough of getting dragged away to be raped by strange people because of some photos I took. I’m not getting younger Asami, I’m starting to like a warm flat when I come home and sad as it is, my camera won’t pay for that. So, rejoice, for I won’t track you anymore.”

Funnily enough, instead of looking pleased Asami drew his eyebrows together in annoyance. With a small spark of displeasure, Akihito noted that the man still looked the same, like he had on the day they had first met. Had to be plastic surgery. That, or he really was the devil.  
“You can’t do that.”  
“Excuse me?”  
Akihito stared baffled at his lover.  
“Well, you just can’t do that. I’m keeping you to entertain me. How entertaining will it be getting reports on how you filed the folders for some idiot?  
Akihito could only gape.  
“If I want a drone I can get one anywhere. Thing is, I seem to have a slight masochistic streak. Apparently I want an unruly man, who always gets into trouble and tries unsuccessfully to mess up my business. These last two months have been at least a bit entertaining as I tried to find out what it was that you were after. But if what you say is true and you’re just working there for money… Do us both a favor and quit.”  
It took some time, but finally Akihito found his speech back.  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me. What am I, a pet? I’m not here to keep you entertained, you old bastard.”

Asami's eyes narrowed.  
“I’d be careful there.”  
“Oh stuff it!”  
After two gruesome months of doing the work of a ‘drone’ as Asami called it, Akihito wasn't willing to take any more shit outside of work.  
“I have fucking bills to pay and food to buy. I had to life without warm water and electricity for nearly two weeks, and I don’t want to even mention food. Last time I bummed that much of my friends was in high school when I didn’t bring my lunch. You’re sitting here in your comfortable office, with millions of illegally made yens under your ass and dare to make fun of me? It might not be the best job I’m doing at the moment, and filing files may be boring as hell, but it’s legal and it needs to be done. And if you can’t accept that, than I suggest getting another fucking boytoy. My ass sure as hell would be better off.”

“Actually, I think your ass might never be the same after I blistered it for this little speech. I told you once I’d be willing to buy you a flat. My offer was turned down if I remember correctly.”  
Annoyed, Akihito threw up his arms.  
“You don’t get it. I don’t want to be your ‘mistress’! I’m not your equal on the best of days, but accepting your gifts would make it so much worse. And shit, I have a good education; I should be able to buy my own flat. Heck, I could, if was any better at taking pictures.”  
Asami mustered him silently after his little outburst.  
“You want to be my equal? I don’t think so. But you could try growing up a bit, you’re a late start anyway at 28.”  
“Shit, I am growing up. Got finally a real job to prove it.”  
“No, that’s not growing up, that’s giving up. Growing up would be admitting you need a bit of help for now and accepting it graceful when I offer it.”  
Akihito glared at the man, who was now more or less launching in his comfortable looking leather chair.  
“I don’t want a fucking flat from you.”  
“Then move in with me.”

*************************

Akihito was pretty sure that although he had some wrinkles now, he still should have some years before bad hearing set in. Which meant he had heard the yakuza right.  
“Move in with you… Are you insane?!”  
“I can’t see why you’d think that.”

While Asami looked as if he had no care in the world, Akihito was nearly ripping his hair out with both of his hands.  
“We’d kill each other, and I don’t mean with too much sex. Although, that could be a possibility too considering you’re libido is like that of an old geezer on Viagra.”  
He paused for a moment.  
“You aren’t, are you? Anyway, I’m sloppy outside of my darkroom, I like to have my friends over and play video games till early in the morning. And you’re always after my ass, smoking like an oven and driving me crazy with only one look…”

Asami smirked, proving Akihito’s last point right already  
“Your friends would have to be cleared naturally but I tend to work late so you playing till the morning wouldn’t be a problem. As for sloppiness… well, I have a maid, a cook by the way too, and if it gets too bad I’m sure me and my new paddle can show you the error of your ways.”

Bristling, although a bit aroused too, Akihito glared at the yakuza, ready to tell him what HE thought of that idea when Asami dropped the next bomb.

“I can’t help always ‘being after your ass’ as you put it, because it just begs for attention and you certainly don’t complain too much. But concerning the smoking… I have a balcony so I should be able to keep the flat smoke free. In the end, it all comes down to a bit of compromise, I guess.

Akihito goggled.

“Now I understand how you could ask me if I was the real one. Good god, did you hit your head?!”

Glaring Asami lit a cigarette and defiantly blew the smoke in Akihito's face, making the younger man cough and glare in return.  
“I said ‘accept the help gracefully’ not insult the person who offers, you little brat.”

Annoyed and feeling a bit childish too, Akihito kicked Asami's shin under the desk, making the man’s eyes and cigarette flare up in an unholy light when he drew in a sharp breath. But to Akihito’s surprise he didn’t say anything about it.  
“Then explain this whole farce to me, would you?”

Abruptly, Asami stood up and walked over to the large window front of his office.  
“Your little tirade earlier, and some of the reports too, made me think that maybe in my willingness to give you a bit leeway I instead let you run to wild. Let’s say, keeping you close would help me prevent making the same mistake twice.  
That, and my mother thought me to take proper care of my pets. Also,” he continued, ignoring Akihito’s spluttered protests to that term, “there’s the fact that you wouldn’t have to worry about paying bills anymore, leaving you free to focus on your photography.”

The last sentence silenced the younger man.  
It was true, without financial worry he would finally have time to take shots of what spoke and appealed to HIM instead of some snotty nosed editor. But still, it sounded too much as if he was going to be kept.  
“If I agree to this, IF, I will keep my current job and pay you rent.”  
“Akihito…”  
“I don’t care that you don’t need what little I can give. I need to keep at least the illusion of being independent. Either you accept, or we’re off.”  
“You will reduce the hours that you work. Don’t tell me you still think about taking pictures after ten hours of office work.”  
It hurt to admit, but Asami was right.  
“I will try to get my hours cut to a part time job.”  
“Deal!”  
Asami held out his hand and the moment Akihito shook it a shark like grin settled on his lips, making the younger man think that he somehow had missed something.  
“Good, and now that that’s settled… Let’s discuss that kick to my shin…”


	2. Chapter 2

Pushing the little wagon loaded with files through the building to get them to the proper archive, Akihito couldn’t help but be glad that he didn’t have to sit today. They had indeed discussed that kick against Asami’s shin… though it had been a rather one-sided conversation what with Akihito gagged and all.  
Frowning, the photographer stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 3rd floor.   
Maybe he should stop taunting Asami for the next few days.   
Or maybe not, he thought with a tiny grin.

He still wasn’t sure what the hell had possessed him to accept Asami’s offer but temporary insanity was ranking pretty high on his list. Then again, he could always move out again if it wasn’t working out.  
The elevator gave a small ‘pling’ and Akihito moved backwards, pulling the wagon along with him. Or rather, he tried.   
Only he hit a wall where there should be nothing but hallway.  
Turning around and looking up, and up some more, he came face to face with one of Asami’s guards.  
The man gave a small bow, murmured “For you, Akihito-sama!”, thrust a package into his hands and disappeared as fast as he could.  
Flabbergasted Akihito’s eyes followed him, before looking down at the parcel in his hands.  
It was wrapped in sickeningly cheerful paper, baby blue with colorful balloons. He nearly shook it but opted instead for listening carefully for a ‘tick tock’. One could never be sure with Asami Ryouichi.   
Curiosity got the better of him in the end, and he tore open the paper. Only to find a box from a pregnancy shop which held a donut pillow.  
And a small note from Asami, saying: ‘Hope that makes sitting more comfortable for you, Asami.’  
Growling, he got out his mobile phone and furiously typed ‘Bastard.’  
It didn’t take two minutes before he got a reply.  
‘I take it you got my present. Glad you liked it, dear.’

Akihito stopped himself from typing back ‘asshole’. Otherwise he might have to use that thing tomorrow for real.  
Instead he made his way to the archive, throwing the present in the nearest bin. Asami would pay for this tonight.

*************************

They had agreed to wait with the moving until the weekend. Well, Akihito had decided and for once not given in, no matter what Asami wanted.  
But Asami seemed to want him around after having him ‘let run wild’ for too long and so it happened that they had their third dinner in a row together after their talk.  
Akihito didn’t know what to think of it, but for the moment he went with the flow. One had to choose his battles.  
He made it home before Asami and assuring the cook that yes, he was able to take sushi out of the fridge, managed to send the man home earlier than usually.   
Then, taking the small brown bag from the pharmacy and the sushi out of the fridge, he set to work.

*************************

It was about an hour later that Asami came home. Akihito had set the table, and now lounged with a bottle of sake in one of the kitchen chairs. He gave the yakuza a lazy wink, took another sip and then said: “You know, a lesser man might have attempted to shoot you. The present was a low blow“, he paused, ”Darling.”  
Asami winced and muttered something under his breath, then moved forward and bend down to press a kiss on Akihito's mouth.  
“Mhh, I think we have this couple thing nearly down. I buy you presents, we have pet names and you wait barefoot at home, with dinner ready for me. Why Akihito, next thing we know you’ll be expecting. Good thing I already bought the donut.”

This time Akihito resisted kicking the man. Instead he settled for smiling sweetly.  
“My, I think I’d like that. I’m sure you’d be a good daddy, taking the kids to Sunday shootings and afternoon drug selling. I just hope they won’t be too bored when I go to a plain old soccer game with them.”  
Throwing him a glare, Asami began loosening his tie.  
“So, where’s the cook? Or dinner?”  
In one fluent movement Akihito got up and replied: “I sent him home. I’ll be serving tonight. Sushi is easy enough. Take a seat, will you?”  
Asami gave him a searching look but indulged him and Akihito disappeared into the kitchen.  
“Will you be having tea with me? I got some ginger tea from a colleague.”  
He got an affirmative answer and smiled.   
If it looked as if he had two little horns sprouting and a tail swinging, who cared?

*************************

He served the dinner and the tea with easy movements.  
“It seems you know what you’re doing,” Asami commented.  
The young photographer smiled.   
“Not really, but my mother is very good with stuff like this, I guess I picked it up from her. I don’t have any sisters so I helped out where needed. Anyway, here’s your dinner and tea, please enjoy.”  
A slight nod was his answer and something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Itadakimasu’ and then they both dug in.

It was delicious, the fish fresh, the pieces made perfectly and the tea refreshing. Only the wasabi Akihito avoided with the explanation that he didn’t like the burn on his tongue. It got him a smirk but for once no comment  
It was when Akihito began to clear the table that Asami got up a bit faster than normally and went to the bathroom. And stayed there for a bit.  
A grin broke out over the photographers face and he nearly didn’t wipe it off in time when Asami finally joined him in the kitchen, looking slightly tousled. Looking…cute.  
Akihito stared at the yakuza, not believing his own thoughts but unable to change them.  
Asami's face was a bit pale, his hair out of place and falling a bit into his eyes.  
Unconsciously, he lifted a hand and gently brushed the strand aside, only the slight widening in Asami’s eyes waking him from his stupor.  
Coughing slightly, he asked: “You feeling alright? You don’t look so good.”  
Smirking, the taller man started to answer “Why, are you worr…” only to interrupt himself and freeze.  
Instead he asked: “I’m starting to think the fish might have been bad. Then again, you seem…fine.”  
He frowned again and narrowed his eyes.  
“Akihito.”

One word, only his name and he was ready to bolt. Instead he stood his ground and asked innocently: “”What is it? Not feeling well? Must have been the wasabi.”  
The last word was said with a smirk, and Asami started to glare and advance at him only to stop, curse and hurry back to the bathroom.  
“You’re dead, Akihito. Dead.”  
Akihito blew him a kiss and finally let out his laugh, gasping for breath.   
Swiftly he put at small package on the kitchen table, wrapped in that same sickeningly paper he had gotten today and wrote a small note.  
‘If it gets too bad, you can always plug it up, dear. Hope you like MY present <3’

And then he got his backpack and ran as if the devil was on his heels. And, he reflected, it wasn’t that far off.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Akihito wondered how long Asami was going to let him stew. Because it could be nothing else the yakuza was doing.  
The photographer wasn’t fooled into believing that a.) Asami had simply forgiven him or b.) wasn’t able to abduct him.  
And while he was trying to always be around people, he knew that if Asami decided it was payback time that wouldn’t stop him.  
The thing was, and as much as Akihito didn’t want to think about it, it was the weekend. And he had promised to move in with Asami on the weekend.  
It scratched him the wrong way to think that he’d go to his execution willingly but even worse would be to go back on his word. That definitely would spell trouble.  
So it was on a cold Saturday morning, that Takaba Akihito called his two best friends over to help him pack.

**************************

Packing up his stuff had been a whole lot of fun, most of all with his childhood friends. Many of the pieces he put into boxes held memories, some for all of them. And then there was the nostalgic feeling of leaving his first, self paid flat.  
Kou poked him and asked: “I can’t believe you didn’t warn us that you were moving though. And you didn’t even tell us where too.”  
Coughing, the photographer pretended to be busy taping the box shut.  
“Well, you see… I’m kinda going to be communing with a…friend to save money and stuff. It will be loads of fun.”

There was a pause from both his friends, before they started talking at the same time.  
“Communing? But Akihito…”  
“What friend? Why don’t we…”  
“Save money? You should tell us if…”

Akihito wanted to answer, but a sharp knock to his door stopped him. Sighing, expecting one of his neighbors, he got up and opened the door.  
Only to shut it again with the words ‘We don’t buy anything.”  
There was a pause, an ‘Oh shit, I didn’t do that’ moment and then there was knocking again. Only a wee bit more forceful than before.  
For a moment the young man seriously thought about running and making use of the fire escape ladder outside his window but since it wouldn’t help and just delay things, he slowly opened the door again.  
Eyes cast downward, shoulders pulled up he murmured: “Would you believe me if I told you that I really regret what just happened?”  
Silence.  
Then “Oh, at least I believe that if not now, you’ll regret it later.”  
Akihito flinched. More so, when from somewhere behind Kou called, asking if everything was okay.

Slowly looking up he saw Asami trying to look past him, a indefinable look on his face.  
“Do you want to explain to me why there’s a man in you flat at this time of the morning?”  
Akihito stared.  
‘He’s not….jealous…is he?’

“Um… it’s just Kou and Takato. They’re helping me move since it’s the weekend, and we kinda agreed on the weekend…if you haven’t changed your mind that is. Which would be really unfortunate, seeing how I already cancelled my contract?”  
Lips on his own silenced him.  
“You know, I was sure I’d have to do drag you over today. I am pleasantly surprised.”  
For once there was no smirk on the yakuza’s face, and while there wasn’t a smile either, his eyes held a gentle look.  
“Anyway, how about you introduce me to your friends, seeing as you want them to come over in the future. Some of my men will take care of your things meanwhile.”  
Frowning, Akihito murmured: “I wonder what they’d have done if I hadn’t started packing.” Then louder: “Tell your cretins that if they damage one of my cameras I’ll break their fingers one by one.”  
And there was the familiar smirk.  
“Ah darling, you’re going to be the wife of a yakuza. Just cut the fingers off.”  
And the he slandered into the small bedroom/living room where Kou and Takato were still waiting, leaving a flabbergasted young man behind.  
‘WIFE?!’

*************************

Asami meeting his friends had been surprisingly…uneventful. Most of all since it seemed they had already met him once. It took some time till he remembered New Years Eve and then he wished right after to forget it again. It was embarrassing, even if Asami told him with a smirk that he had been ‘quiet cute’.  
One of these days he’d have to tell his friends just what his relationship with Asami was, although he suspected they already knew.

His boxes were all gone, courtesy of Asami’s men, Kou and Takato had taken their leave and all that was left was to close the door and leave the key with the apartment manager.  
Still, he was feeling nostalgic standing there in the empty flat.  
“You know, this was my first apartment. I moved in here right after high school, had three part-time jobs while in university, just to pay for this. But it was really worth it even if I was totally beat each evening. It showed me that what I was doing was worth something. Even when I wasn’t able to pay for living expenses at times, I was able to able to pay the rent. It used to be enough to keep me going. I wonder when it changed.”  
Asami had been standing at the door waiting patiently but now he stepped next to his lover.  
“It’s not wrong to want more Akihito. It’s normal. Without wanting more, wanting new things, we would always stay on the same spot, never moving forward. And wouldn’t that be boring? This was you first single flat. And now you will move into your last flat together with your lover. Enjoy the new experience.”  
‘Lover?’  
“Last flat? What do you mean?”  
Asami smirked and went to exit the flat.  
“Sure, you don’t think I’ll ever let you move out again, do you. To say it with a bad movie line: ‘I finally got you where I wanted you all along.’”

The regrettable thing about an empty flat, Akihito reflected, was that there was nothing to throw after arrogant bastards.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

 

On the first night of them in Asami’s flat, the yakuza made Akihito pay for the incident with the Sushi in the most enjoyable way. They called it even after that, both with their fingers crossed.

*************************

Kou and Takato grew tired of Akihito keeping secrets and informed him that they knew about his ‘new lifestyle’. They also told him that while they would try to beat Asami up if he ever hurt their friend, they preferred their limbs where they were, so could they please make it work?

*************************

The word ‘wife’ became truth soon enough. After a year of living together, Asami unceremoniously slapped adoption papers on the breakfast table and told him to sign. Not asked, told. What followed were a shouted tirade, a sex embargo and a certain picture of a certain crime lord sleeping with a bunny sent to Fei Long. What it got him was an express delivery of flowers, courtesy of Fei Long.  
If also got him the red ass of a live time, also courtesy of Fei Long. The Chinese had called right after getting the mail, clueing Asami in on the whole thing.  
But it was all worth it. Because afterwards, while Asami still had him over his lap and was rubbing a cooling cream onto the red skin, it also got him a very rare apology. And it got him a question instead of a demand. Naturally, he said yes.

*************************

In the years that followed, Asami showed him adoption papers twice more. He never made the mistake of demanding again. It turned out that Asami was a surprisingly good father. There were no ‘Sunday shootings’ or ‘afternoon drug selling’s’. There were also no soccer games, because their son Yuu preferred running track and their daughter Emi liked beating up people during Judo matches.  
And Asami missed none of that. He was at each competition and while not openly cheering or shouting like Akihito did next to him, he gave proud smiles afterwards or gently wiped away frustrated tears on the days when others were better.

*************************

In the end, Akihito never became rich or famous because of his photography. And thanks to Asami, no model ever made it near him.  
Instead he published photography books, did small exhibitions and decorated the house Asami eventual bought for them with millions of pictures of their small family.

And he was happy.


End file.
